utawarerumonofandomcom-20200214-history
Haku
Appearance Personality Haku is a lazy, somewhat diligent and soft-hearted person. He doesn't like to do much work and is often scolded by Kuon when he is unmotivated or slacking off. He would also willingly use his own body to protect someone when such time comes. He is quick witted, intelligent and has a good leadership skills, making him a good strategist and resulting to a mysterious charm where everybody believes in him. He doesn't understand a girl's mind as he often say words that shouldn't be said. Plot Finally regaining consciousness, Haku being tended by a stranger inside a tent. The woman told him to rest assure and he slowly lose consciousness, where he had dream about a woman and a young girl in an unknown place. Inside the dream,a young girl refers to him as "old man" and the woman is worried about him going to the "other side". The scene changed where a man asked whether he took the drug, stating that the moment he wakes up, a new world awaits him. He also mentioned that he will be the first and last of something until it cuts off to a next scene where he had a promise with a young girl that he'll definitely come. He regained consciousness, muttering that he must go because of the person waiting, leading him to aimlessly wander outside in the snow mountains. The cold wind stopped his automated instinct and he wonders what has he been doing until now. An insect-like monster ended its feast and pursued Haku, resulting to an attempted escape. He fell down a hole but the monster followed him, which soon was swallowed whole by a giant red slime. The slime formed a face, muttering something but was interrupted by a flash grenade and he was rescued out of the cave. Kuon asked him who he is but he wasn't able to recollect any memories. Kuon proposed to take him in for a meantime, he was reluctant but decided to rely on her for a while due to his current condition. Gameplay Relationships * Kuon - She is Haku's guardian, or so she says and they consider each other as family. As of now, there is no romantic feelings involved between her and Haku, but nevertheless she cares for him. She is somewhat of a slave driver too as she always pushes Haku to work, which could be her own way of making him independent and reliable. * Ukon - Ukon finds Haku interesting and reliable too. Ukon familiarly calls him "An-chan (sonny or lad)." He comes to trust Haku and also asks his help with these "secret missions" in the form of odd jobs. This might be related to the fact that Haku fixed a broken water wheel and told Ukon (when the latter found Haku fixing the wheel) not to tell Kuon so that she'll not have him do more work. Haku thinks that Ukon is just messing up with him, but those odd jobs indeed are part of Ukon's plans. Trivia * His name, "Haku", given by Kuon was derived from Hakuoro's name. Category:Characters